Ricky and Roger's First Crushes
Ricky and Roger's First Crushes is the 16th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Hugh Jr Goes Bad Synopsis: Ricky and Roger get their first crushes to Robert and Riley's surprise. Character appearances: * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Kevin Cramp * Alicia Lawson Transcript: On a spring day in the future, Ricky and Roger were both in the living room and sighed. Robert and Riley noticed this. Robert: What's going on here? Riley: Yeah! Are you feeling okay? Ricky: Yeaaah... We're great. Roger: Super great. Robert: Okay, this is not normal. Especially for Roger. Riley: I know! ~ ~ ~ The next day at school during recess, Ricky and Roger were looking around the playground. A boy with dirty blonde hair came up to Ricky. He was holding a ball. Boy: Do you wanna play four square with a couple of other kids, Ricky? Ricky blushed. Ricky: Sure, Kevin... Kevin: Great! Kevin ran off to 2 other boys. Roger turned to Ricky who was blushing. Roger: You don't know how to play four square! What were you thinking? Ricky: I'm thinking I like Kevin a lot, but I don't want to ruin it. Roger: Too late. You already did. Alicia was around the corner. Roger noticed her and hid behind Ricky. Ricky was annoyed. Ricky: What's the big idea!? Roger: Just cover me! I don't want to speak to her. Ricky: You mean Alicia! Sure. I'll cover you. Roger: Thanks. Alicia went up to them. Alicia: Hey, have you seen Roger, Ricky? I need to speak to him. Ricky: No. Haven't seen him. Roger (under his breath): Smooth. Alicia heard him. Alicia: Roger? Roger got up and began blushing. Roger: Yeaaah... How are you? Ricky: Well, see ya! Ricky ran off. Roger: Well... I think your outfit is so last year! Alicia: REALLY!? Roger: Yeah! And have you considered a breath mint? Alicia slapped Roger across the face. Alicia: WELL! Alicia walked away angrily. Roger: That did NOT go well. ~ ~ ~ Ricky went up to Kevin, who was playing four square with 3 other boys. Kevin: Sweet, Ricky! You're up next after Mark. A small, brown haired boy pelted the ball and got out immediately. Kevin: Well, I guess it's your turn. Ricky: Gee. Thanks. Ricky went to the last square and pelted the ball, only to miss. Kevin: Aw, better luck next time. Ricky stepped out of the four square. Ricky: Look, Kevin. We... uh... have to talk. Kevin: Sure. During lunch. Ricky: Okay! See ya there! ~ ~ ~ During lunch, Ricky went up to Kevin, who was in the back of the lunch line. Ricky: Look, we really gotta talk. I- Kevin didn't listen due to the loudness of the cafeteria. Ricky: I don't know how to tell you this, but... Ricky sighed. Ricky: I like you. An awkward looking girl in glasses was in front of Ricky suddenly. Girl: I like you too, Ricky! Ricky stepped out of the line and left the cafeteria. Ricky: Oh great! Not Bertha! She's been WAY too obsessed with me! ~ ~ ~ After school, Robert and Riley were preparing food at their restaurant. Ricky and Roger icon came in. Ricky: Dads, we need your help. Riley: What is it? Roger: Dating troubles. Robert: Really? Ricky: Yeah. Well, you see... I like a guy... A lot. Roger: And I want to tell Alicia how I really feel about her without annoying her. I'm...starting to think she doesn't like me. Riley: Well, Ricky. If this guy is anything like your father and I, I'd say go for it. If not...well, there are other fish in the sea. Robert: And Roger, be as kind as possible to Alicia. Think about her instead of yourself. Be generous. Pay attention to her. And DON'T think you're better than her. Girls hate that. Ricky: That might actually work. Roger: Yeah. I hate to admit it, but you guys ACTUALLY give good advice! Ricky: Thanks dads. Ricky and Roger hugged their dads and left. Riley: Well. Our boys are growing up! Robert: You said it! Robert and Riley hugged. ~ ~ ~ The next day at school during recess, Ricky and Roger were ready. Ricky: Okay, now you heard what our dads said. Be as nice as possible to Alicia, okay? Roger: And you heard dad, too. Get it together and ask Kevin how you feel. It can't go wrong. Ricky: Oh, I know it can't! ~ ~ ~ Ricky went up to Kevin, who was playing basketball. Ricky: I don't know how to tell you this, but... Kevin: Tell me what? I'm practicing my hoop shooting so I can be on the basketball team in middle school. Ricky: Yeah. Kevin. I like you. A lot. Kevin: Oh, that's nice. I like you too. You're a good friend. Ricky started to look nervous. Ricky: Oh boy... Ricky turned to Kevin. Ricky: I mean MORE than a friend. Like... in a romantic way? Kevin: That's very nice of you. But...I kinda like someone else and she's a MUCH better catch than you. Ricky looked sad. Kevin: Well, see ya! Kevin ran off. Ricky: I don't believe this! He started to cry. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Roger went up to Alicia, who was reading a book in the shade. Roger: Uh, hi Alicia. Alicia: Hi Roger. I'm reading. You mind? Roger noticed the book Alicia was reading. Roger: Harry Potter?! But that's for - Roger remembered what his dads said and stopped himself. Roger: My kind of people! Alicia looked confused. Alicia: You LIKE Harry Potter? Roger: Why sure. But not as much as I like you. Alicia: I know. You, Ryan, AND Lucas all have crushes on me. But I just can't pursue a relationship yet. I'm only 6! Roger: Listen, I know Ryan and Lucas like you. But I'm nothing like those losers! Give me a chance. Alicia saw Howie waving to her by the swings. Alicia: Oh. I gotta go. Howie wants to swing with me. Alicia left. Roger: Oh great. Now she likes HOWIE?! What gives? Roger kicked the tree angrily. ~ ~ ~ After school, Ricky and Roger plopped on the couch and were really sad. Robert and Riley noticed this. Robert: What's wrong, boys? Ricky and Roger were in tears. Ricky: I... I... don't get it! I told Kevin how I feel and he... doesn't like me! He.... LIKES GIRLS! Robert: Ooo. Well - Roger: And Alicia HATES me. She'd rather be with HOWIE than me! ME! I tried to be nice like you said. I even complimented her on her lame taste in reading. I mean WHO reads Harry Potter these days? That's like what grandma Melissa read! Riley: Hey! Your grandma was really into the world of wizardry. Roger: Whatever. Anyways, Alicia doesn't like me. I know my life's over. Ricky: And I know MY life's over! I mean, I sensed for a long time I'd meet someone like both of you, dads. Robert: Oh really? Ricky: Yeah. But that's never going to happen now. Riley: Sure it will. Now let us make you some cake with our names on it. Ricky and Roger began to feel better. Ricky: Now that I can say yes to. Roger: You said it! And make mine red velvet! Robert and Riley laughed and hugged Ricky and Roger. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5